Tom
Wick= Tom is either the 3rd or 4th child that is encountered, appearing at 2:00 AM and after. Tom is a mangled mess of a human being who's body somewhat resembles that of a child in his early teens. He is the twin brother of Tim. He wears a white broken mask with a harsh frown carved into it along with a tattered schoolboy uniform. Behaviour Tom behaves in a very bizarre fashion, defying logic in a number of ways. Like Lillian and Tim, Tom will toy with his victims by briefly teleporting directly in their line of sight. This also causes the player's vision to glitch, which applies to all the times Tom is looked at for too long. Tom makes constant reminders of his presence when he is active on an hour, such as being seen in the player's peripheral vision. His footsteps can be heard while walking, which is similar to what Tim does; however, Tom's steps are much faster. Players can also sometimes hear Tom's sudden gasping and choking noises. Tom has three distinct moves: *He will slide into the player's view a few feet away, and will slide into view each time the player attempts to avert their eyes. The quickest way to avoid this is to have Sam or TBubber look directly above themselves. This move is often part of a crescendo event. *The player happens to turn at the right moment when Tom has been trailing them for a while. The player can run away from this move instead of simply looking away, which can be advantageous if they have to avoid another child like Tim chasing them. *Tom will replicate himself and circle the player out of nowhere. In this move, he manifests himself by rising from the ground in a billow of soot and green fire that scorches the ground. He appears as a crumpled mess, then quickly unfolds his broken limbs and rises to his feet. He always appears facing away from the player, but will actually attempt to twist his head around to look at them. To avoid this, it is best to look down or above until Tom's chase theme or the cracking noises from his neck cease. In all of Tom's attacks, the critical thing players must do to survive is not look directly at him. To indicate that the player is looking at Tom too much, he will let out a distorted scream and cause the player's vision to glitch. Once the player has looked at him long enough, Tom will initiate a death animation by rising from the ground and floating at an incredibly fast speed towards the player, or simply lurch towards them. Tom can be seen disappearing in a cloud of green fire if the player is able to avoid him. Death Animations *Tom will grab the player by the neck. He chokes them and throws them on the ground, then walks away. *Mirroring his brother Tim, Tom will strike the player with his limp right arm. He knocks the player to the ground and finishes them off by slamming both his arms onto them. *Tom will grab the player, strangling them and pushing them to ground. He then finishes them off by raising his right hand and striking the player across the face. *Tom is featured in a death animation with his twin brother. Tim distracts the player while Tom sneaks in and pushes the player down. The twins will approach the fallen player as they black out. It should be noted that technically this is a Tim death animation, as it is activated only by getting caught by Tim. Description Tom, being the twin of Tim, looks very much like him but there are many key differences in his appearance. Tom has messy, dark brown hair with a right part. His bangs cover his mask's right eye. The mask he wears is similar to Tim's, but it is cracked in two places and portrays a sad face. The large crack on the mask's left eye reveals a brown coloured eye. His skin is grey in colour, and his body is riddled with many injuries. Besides the typical scrapes and cuts as with his siblings, most if not all of his bones appear broken in some way. His spine seems to be severely bent, and the bone is exposed on his right elbow and left leg. His right knee bends at an odd angle, causing his foot to turn inward. His left foot is limp and he stands on his ankle. Tom's clothing is torn and ripped for an unknown reason. His necktie seems to be cut and is pulled out of his shirt, and the lapels of his undershirt are disheveled. The undershirt's sleeves are ripped and dirty at the ends. His vest is torn at the end, exposing the undershirt, and the right pant leg is ripped, making it shorter than the other. Just like Tim, Tom wears a pair of saddle shoes and short socks. Both Tom and Tim make coughing and wheezing sounds, but Tom's are more intense. Other sounds Tom makes are harrowed breathing, growling, and what seems to be laughing. Tom's idle animation consists of him twitching and shuddering constantly. He makes loud cracking noises whenever he moves his limbs. He usually holds the same pose with his head limply lying on his right shoulder. Tips *Tom can be very difficult to evade for beginning players due to the bizarre way he attacks in comparison to the other children. *'Do not' look at Tom even a little bit longer than needed. *Players should be aware that Tom will not be blocked by obstructions such as the walls of the Wood Shed. Always watch for glitching to know when to look away. *If Tom is lurking in the player's peripheral vision they can look at him for a split second in order to get him to leave. *Looking down can sometimes be an easy way to get away from Tom, but this can be detrimental if Caleb is present, causing slowed movements and allowing him to attack. *To evade Tom's circling move, one should try to find the ever present gap in the swarm of Toms. *There are times when looking down causes Tom to leave, but there are also times when the player must run away and avoid looking at him as much as possible. If you stand still during the wrong moment, Tom can kill you. Trivia *Tom went through many changes in the game's development: **In the pre-alpha of Wick, Tim and Tom weren't going to wear masks and they looked exactly the same. **During the alpha, Tom would behave almost exactly like Tim. **Later in the alpha, Tom could crawl like a spider. **Tom was at one point in development going to be named Donavin. *Tom and Tim are the only children who participate in a death animation together. *Tom is the only child to corrupt the player's vision. *Tom can sometimes appear in the other children's death animations. This is caused by a bug in his behaviour but was left in by developers. *Bizarrely, in the family photo, Tom's clothing is ripped even before his mangled appearance in the game. *Another interesting difference between the twins' masks is that Tom's mask has carved out nostrils while Tim's mask does not. This difference can even be seen in their drawings. *Tom's vocals were done by Maceo Mair, the Game Designer of Wick. He also voiced TBubber. |-| No Way Out= Behaviour Tom's behaviour has barely changed in No Way Out. Death Animations *Tom headbutts TBub multiple times. Description Tom wears a more severely damaged mask, with loose stitches barely keeping it together. Brown straps coming from the mask are nailed to his head, securing the mask to his face. His hair is sparse, leaving him with some bald spots. Both of his eyes can be seen through his bloodstained mask. They are constantly closed, his left eye forcibly shut with stitches. Blood is constantly dripping from his mouth. His vest is now red, and his clothes are filthier and more ragged. His left shirt sleeve is completely ripped off. Curiously, he lacks the school crest patch on the vest. Tom's wounds appear to be bloodier than usual. Trailing down his neck are strange blister-like markings. Continuing from them, the front of his shirt is covered with a crusty brown stain. Events Tim and Tom make an appearance in an event that is tied to the achievement Sunday Worship. Trivia *In the main game, Tom's mask had nostrils, but his No Way Out mask does not. *In a tweet https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/731262954256007168 revealing Tom's No Way Out drawing, there is an excerpt from the poem The Hollow Men by T.S. Elliot http://www.shmoop.com/hollow-men/poem-text.html. |-|Findings= Collectible Items Unlockable Items |-|Gallery= Gallery Gameplay Tom emerges from the ground animation.gif|Animation of Tom spawning. Tom floating towards player.png|An example of Tom rushing towards the player. Tom Jumpscare.png|Tom as he appears in his Jumpscare. Tom standing very close to player.png|Close-up of Tom's face Tom about to turn around.png|Side view of Tom Tom disappearing.png|Tom disappearing Tom during death animation.png|Tom during one of his death animations. Tom's lower half front.png|The lower front of Tom Tom's lower half back.png|The lower back of Tom Tom's bent ankle.png|Tom's bent ankle. Tim and Tom during death animation.png|Tom and Tim in their death animation. Tom about to punch the player.png|Tom about to slash the player Tom punching the player.png|Tom slashing the player Tom Lurks Tim Killscreen.png|Tom appearing in Tim's death animation. New Tom glitch.png|After the No Way Out update, Tom's glitching effect changed. New Tom glitch 2.png|Another example of Tom's new glitching effect. Tom.PNG|Close-up view of Tom's face Tom's freaky eye 2.png|Tom facing the player Rawrrboys.png|The twins creeping in during their death animation Tommirar.png|Tom attacking the player ''No Way Out'' Gameplay tom's creepy face.PNG|Tom in the No Way Out trailer. tom stfu.PNG|Tom in the No Way Out trailer. Spoopy twins.PNG|Tom and Tim's death animation in the No Way Out trailer. Tomwalk smaller.gif|Tom walking away from a dying TBubber. Image has been rotated to show Tom upright. No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 1.png|Sunday Worship No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 2.png|Tom appearing in Sunday Worship No Way Out Tom Up Close.png|Tom's mangled face No Way Out Tom approach.png|Tom approaching No Way Out Tom closer 2.png|Closer look at Tom No Way Out Tom closer.png|Tom looking up at the player No Way Out Tom back.png|Tom's back No Way Out Tom back 2.png|Tom twisting his neck around to look at the player Tom headutt.png|Tom headbutts the player Tom_PrequelVersion_DIFF.png|Tom's No Way Out Textures from assets Official Images PosesWick Tom.jpg|Official image of Tom. Misc. Tomsig.png|Tom's signature on the bus. Tomsigcabin.PNG|Tom's signature in the Counselor's cabin. Tim and Tom in photograph.png|Tom (on the right) in the photograph evidence. Tom No Way Out drawing.jpg|Tom's drawing from No Way Out. Tomcard.png|Tom's Steam card art WICK hintsketch lookaway.jpg|Tom's drawing from Wick TomModelExtracted.jpg|Tom's Wick Model Extracted Tom NWO.jpg|Tom's No Way Out Model Extracted Video Wick and No Way Out Tom Strangling The Player Wick No Way Out Tom Attacks|Tom performing the circling move. Wick No Way Out Tom Choking Death Animation Audio Tom's chase theme in Wick: Tom's chase theme in No Way Out: References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wick Category:No Way Out